Sand Hawk
, , , , or |part = GD_Orchid_BossWeapons. SMG.SMG_Dahl_3_SandHawk GD_Orchid_BossWeapons. SMG.SMG_Barrel_Bandit_SandHawk GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Dahl_3_SandHawk |game1 = Borderlands 2 |mission = Whoops |variants link = on }}The Sand Hawk is a submachine gun manufactured by Dahl, added in the DLC expansion Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. It uses the Bandit Barrel. Special Weapon Effects Consumes three rounds per shot, producing 8 slow-moving projectiles in a horizontal bird-shaped pattern which shifts as though flapping its wings. Projectiles become trasnparent after traveling a certain distance. Usage & Description The Sand Hawk fires eight rounds in the pattern of a bird. The projectiles do not form the bird-shaped spread until they travel a short distance from the gun, and within that distance the three projectiles may impact a single spot, potentially dealing high damage to point-blank targets. After that focus point has been passed, the spread immediately forms the bird-shaped horizontal spread. The eight-shot spread comes at the cost of only three SMG rounds. This gives the weapon an impressive spread similar to a shotgun, but the downside is the muzzle velocity is extremely low, meaning the weapon must be used like a shotgun against any target capable of moving. The exception to this is loaders, because their upper critical hit points are lined up in a fashion which enables the bird pattern to do high amounts of damage. The hip fire rate is also cripplingly low, so it must be used in a different manner to a normal SMG, but it benefits significantly from the Dahl burst-fire effect when aiming down the sights. Notes *The Sand Hawk's additional projectiles are not listed on the item card, and therefore each receives full amp damage from amp shields. *The slow projectiles can be rectified by the "Flying" prefix, Maya's Accelerate or Zer0's Vel0city. *The Sand Hawk and the Lascaux are two SMGs with similar usage but a few key differences. The Sand Hawk is more efficient in ammo consumption per projectile, and its fixed spread can be effective at longer ranges, especially against large, slow targets. However, its low fire rate gives it a lower damage per second than the Lascaux. The Sand Hawk can also spawn with an element whist Lascaux can't. *While the Sand Hawk can spawn with additional accessories, they don't seem to be visible upon inspection of the gun. The only way to determine their presence is to look at the prefix or the stats of the gun, as accessory prefixes (if present) override all other prefixes. *A Sand Hawk equipped with a Dahl stock will have an increased burst count of 32 projectiles (4 rounds) as opposed to 24 (3 rounds), when aiming down the sight. *The projectiles fired from the Sand Hawk are not affected by Gaige's skill Close Enough. *When fired with low accuracy, for example with Gaige's Anarchy, each group will not split apart, rather every cluster will behave like a single bullet. Trivia *The red text is a reference to the phrase, "In like Flynn", and actor Errol Flynn, who starred in numerous pirate movies, including, notably, The Sea Hawk. *The Sand Hawk is the only unique mission reward that is not obtained through an optional mission. de:Sand Hawk fr:Sand Hawk ru:Пустынный ястреб uk:Пустельний Яструб